Bros beforeBros?
by ooutlawbby
Summary: When Dean starts noticing Roman acting differently around him, he doesn't quite know how to take it. Why was he acting so weird? And why did Dean all of a sudden have different vibes from him? And better yet, why was Dean thinking about Roman more than a friend.
1. Chapter 1

Numb fingers slipped over his thighs, eyes low as he gritted his teeth together, stitches being placed into the back of his head after a match he didn't ever want to speak about again, He'd fallen through, very literally, a ladder which had snapped and struck his head. Not the way Dean wanted to go out at Wrestlemania, but, it was an exit his fans wouldn't forget any time soon. Only thing was it was the first time he'd lost at the biggest WWE event of the year and that was a sour taste in his mouth. That made him curse under his breath for probably the 40th time in the last half an hour and the fact he was taken out by Harper made his blood boil. He'd been up against the bigger male many times in the past, outside of WWE, inside of WWE, they weren't the greatest of friends and that tended to show in the ring when they fought each other.

When the nurse advised him he was good to go, Dean stood up and moved back out to the hallway, eyes glancing around to see who he could find to bother until the end of the event. His time was over now and he didn't have much to do except to hang around and watch it from the back. He, unlike some of the others, couldn't go out and sit amongst the crowded ring side, he'd of been mauled. He grabbed a bottle of water and tapped the side of it with his forefinger, a soft hum moving from parted lips.

"Ambrose, What up?" His eyes flicked up to see Roman walking towards him, a grin spreading across his face as he saw his Shield brother heading towards him, standing up, he smacked his hand with Roman's and hugged him as per usual. It was a lot closer than usual, and it made Dean swallow thickly, sitting back down, Roman sat beside him and he cocked his head to look at him, "I can't fuckin' believe it, Ro, I got fucked over fucking again." Dean knew he wasn't going to win the match, that had been predetermined, but getting out so early had really fucked up the entire game plan.

Roman shrugged, looking at Dean, "Man, anything can happen out there, Y'know that but it sucks, I can see why you'd be mad. How bout we hit the bar tonight? Get a drink?" Roman nudged Dean and Dean simply nodded, thumbs up with a smile on his face, "Hell yes. This time Seth won't be there to pick our sorry asses up off of the floor though." He laughed, shaking his head before he stood up, "Man, I'm gonna go get changed out of these clothes and get into something a little more comfortable." He stood, walking away from Roman, head tilting over his shoulder, "I'll be back out soon man."

Thank god the rooms were empty; he really didn't feel like dealing with people at this moment and the quiet was somewhat heaven sent around here. He sat down on one of the benches, kicking his boots off and rolling his socks off of his feet, they were red and he'd definitely need to go and get a massage tomorrow. Though he wasn't even sure if he'd be wrestling at this point tomorrow on Raw, his injury had been pretty bad and Steph and Hunter had already been down to check on him before they had to go out to check on the show them-selves. He pulled his jeans down and stepped out of them, his hands running under the seam of his tank top before he pulled it up over his head and threw it down onto the bench. He turned towards the lockers and bent over, grabbing his phone which let off a text sound, standing back up straight he replied to one of his friends who'd messaged him to check he was okay,, after putting it back down, he resumed getting unchanged and grabbed a towel. A shower, he'd decided he was going to have one at the last minute moving into the locker room, probably should have told Roman that, but he was lazy and he knew Roman would be around.

He stepped into the shower bay once he'd switched the water on, his eyes closing immediately and his hands pressing up against the wall to steady himself, he wasn't allowed to get his head wet, yet the bruises that had surfaced on his stomach and back were definitely thanking him right now. He heard the locker room door open and glanced back but didn't see anyone there, not that anyone could see him one hundred percent. His main bits were covered which was all he really cared about.

"Dean, bro. You taking a shower?" Roman's voice echoed in the shower bays and he turned back to see the man standing there just staring at him, eyes narrowed his head tilted ever so slightly and he nodded, "Does it not look like that?" He laughed softly, but Roman just blushed before turning on his feet and walking away. "The fuck…" Dean muttered to himself, a shrug leaving his tense shoulders as he turned back and washed down his body.

Why had Roman just walked out like that? He'd never seemed to have had a problem with Dean in the showers before…let alone seeing him naked. They'd all seen each other plenty of times and well, Ro had never acted that way. But it wouldn't be like Dean to run after him and check on him, he'd probably bring it up when he was half wasted after 8 beers and some horrible karaoke.


	2. Chapter 2

"Duude, d'ya like, remember when we were like, on that plane to Europe and we hit on that air hostess and she got sooooooo fuckin' salty with us. Hahahaha" Dean was pretty paralytic right now, legitimately drunk as a skunk but he was having fun at that was what he needed, he was lucky he'd been cleared of any concussion or else he'd of been stuck in his god forsaken hotel room all night with nothing but Netflix and room service. He licked his lower lip as Roman laughed at him, shaking his head. "And wasn't she just the sweetest ass you'd ever seen?" He grinned at the other male, fingers combing through his messy hair.

Roman just shrugged some and looked the other way, he was obviously looking at some hottie at the bar and Dean caught on and nudged him, "Dude, what is up with you tonight? You're so quiet. So...like not here." He stood up and moved towards the bar, ordering another round of beers for them and a couple of shots to boot. Roman's odd behavior wasn't going to bring his stride down any, and the Samoan would soon be too drunk to worry in the corner about whatever was on his mind. Generally Dean would pry it out of him, but Dean didn't feel like talking about feelings or any of that shit tonight.

"Ayyyyye, I gotcha another beer, and for good measure, I got us a shot of fireball each, Woo! We're gonna be burning buddy!" He held it out for the male who swooped it from his fingertips and they clinked the small glasses together, "To Us!" Dean hollered out, before tipping his head back along with the shot glass and liquor that was now streaming down his throat, a burning and heat feeling erupting inside him, he coughed, covering his mouth with a deep belly laugh. "Holy shit! I forgot how fuckin' spicy those shots are!" He took a mouthful of his beer, wiping his mouth again before glancing at Roman who was still eyeing the girl at the bar, "Broooo, just go pick the little lady up! You ain't got nothing to lose, man. She's smokin'."

He got a glance from Roman like he was completely confused and when Dean took a closer look it wasn't a girl he was checking out, oh no. That was very much a guy. Dean swallowed thickly and blushed, he felt the liquor really had hit him harder than he'd imagine it to and his beer goggles were definitely on par tonight, just like his word vomit that was going to sprout it's face any minu- "_You_ like dudes?!" Dean spat out, oh, that was earlier than he'd thought it would be and probably more harsh sounding than he'd wanted it to sound.

"Something wrong with that?" Roman said softly, brows cocked and eyes looking into Dean's like...moonlight into the dark, he shook his head, chewing at the inside of his lip before he took another swig of his beer. He placed it down, rolling it between his hands before looking back up at Roman, "I just didn't know man..." he said with just as much softness as Roman had used. Roman shrugged, pushing himself up off of the chair, "I'm gonna take that advice of yours though," he licked his lower lip and winked at Dean before moving towards the bar.

Roman...was going over to the bar to hit on a guy, was that seriously happening or was Dean losing his god dammed mind. He watched as the male interacted with him, head tilting as Roman seemed to ooze confidence that Dean just didn't have in himself if he wasn't in the Ring. He chewed his lip, tongue flicking out and slipping over dry skin on his lips. He continued to drink his beer, looking around but always looking back to Roman who seemed...like he'd forgotten Dean was even there. He sighed to himself, starting to feel his alcoholic high coming down and pushed his beer away. Looking back up he now noticed a second man next to Roman, but he didn't seem all that happy, in fact he seemed pretty fucking mad.

Roman's hands were held up, and he was shaking his head like he wasn't doing anything, the guy he had previously been talking to was trying to stand between the two of them and push the other man off from getting into Roman's face, Dean blinked before his feet began to stride forward and he cocked his brows, stepping in front of Roman, "You got a problem?" He asked the darker, yet shorter male who was attempting to get into Roman's face, He smirked, knowing he could very easily take him on, just like Roman could which confused him as to why Ro didn't just tell him to back the fuck off.

"Don't you think you should go pick on someone your own size instead of someone who can fucking break your legs in thirty seconds flat? And plus, he ain't interested in your little toy boy, he's with me. We just had a bet going and well, He lost." He grinned, crossing his arms over his chest, oh man, the alcohol wasn't as far out of his system as he'd originally thought. "So you best be backing up, and not touching him again, because buddy, I can get pretty crazy, and you _don't_ want to see crazy. So step back, turn to your man, I'll turn to mine, and that'll be it, right?" He tapped the males chest who gritted his teeth and stepped back, Dean smirking as he turned and took Roman's arm in his, "We are going, _now_."


End file.
